


Changes

by Sherian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/Sherian
Summary: The first time that Ben Solo's life changed was when his mother brought a new sister to him, the second time his life changed was when his sister confessed that she had a boyfriend.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empty_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/gifts).



> hello !, actually I had a lot of problems to make this fanfic with all the aspects you wanted, hm... it's not very good but I hope you like it :)

Ben Solo had spent a few festivities with his mother and when his birthday was, he was not surprised that she was not present. she excused herself saying that she was in a meeting of the Senate, she telephoned him saying that they would leave the cake without her and that on another occasion she would make up for it, Ben did not mind, he hung up and went to his sister's room.

He did not touch the door, he just entered.

"What did she say, Ben?" Rey's voice sounded worried because even though they did not share blood, she had joined her family since she was very young and was worried about her adoptive mother.

"Do not worry about Leia, she's fine, she just says she will not come." The tone of his voice was careless as if for a moment he did not care if his mother was present in his life or if she was not.

"Sorry, Ben, I know how much you wanted her to be here" She grimaced with sadness, "Let's cut the cake, then." He answered quickly before taking a few steps out of the room. "Ben"

Her voice stopped him before he could get out the door. "What's wrong, Rey?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Ben." She fell silent for a few seconds "I have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Ben repeated carefully, taking a few steps forward where she was.

"Yes, he proposed it to me yesterday, and I wanted to wait for Mom to arrive to tell them the news, everyone. Now that Mom is not going to be, I thought it would be better to tell you. "

"Who is it?" The tone of his voice was grave, dark, more than she had ever heard it in her life.

"Poe Dameron." She said with a silly smile on her lips.

"The Hockey player? That Dameron? He is much older than you. "

"I know you're upset but ..."

"And what about us?" Ben's voice sounded wounded, broken.

"We?"

“Yes, we have kissed”.

"When we were, children, Ben, we are brothers, and I only see you like that, my insufferable but dear older brother".

Ben Solo, he had not wanted to hit her, ever, but his hands acted on their own volition, he knew his actions when he saw her touching her cheek.

"I will not forgive you this so easily this, Ben Solo."

* * *

 

Rey locked herself in his room for a long time, several hours passed until finally, she heard a knock on her door, it was his with 2 pieces of cake.

'"I'm sorry, Ben, it was never my intention to hurt you like that. I know your relationship with him is not good, but when Poe gets to know you and knows how good you are, you'll get along."

She hugged him as he sat on her bed, she gave him a light kiss on the forehead and then went to his lips.

Ben returned the kiss and touched the back of her head, holding her tightly.

"What are you doing? Ben," she asked. When he felt one of his hands sliding under her neck, to touch one of her breasts.

"Let go of me, Ben, I do not want this."

But he did not stop.

After it was over, he pulled up his pants, while she was still trying to control her breathing, she did not want to look at him, she was disgusted with his touch when she approached him to wipe away the tears that came out of without control.

They did not talk for a long time, Ben kept looking at her, impatient of some reaction, she had seen him as his brother for the last 10 years, he hoped that this would finally clarify things.

"Nobody should know", these were his only words, before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Visits to Rey's room became frequent, even when his mother will arrive on weekends. She did not exercise much resistance, not since she had seen the evil that inhabited Ben Solo.

Leia arrived for the weekend of that month, her flight had been delayed, or so he had told her before he began to kiss her neck.

"Wait," he said for the first time in months. "What happens if she comes and sees us?"

"No, she will not.”

Rey focused on looking at the ceiling while Ben pushed his rough dick inside, the vast majority of the time he had never been a loving lover, she could feel as his seed slid on her thighs when the voice of Leia was heard on the floor below, an hour later.

"Get dressed," Ben ordered and she nodded.

Rey quickly put on his clothes and followed him down the stairs. They chatted as they had not for months before Leia was elected to the Senate, before her brother Ben raped her, it was almost as if they were a family again.

Leia's voice brought her back to the present. "And has something new happened?"

"Rey has a boyfriend." Ben's statement surprised her.

"Oh," that was the first sound of her lips.

"It is not true". She replied, she had finished with Poe for fear of something happening to his, although her attempt to save him had not changed his future.

"Not be modest, sister. His name is Poe. "

Leia hugged her when Ben got up to fetch the coffee cups from the kitchen. "I'm happy, for you Rey," she smiled, and tell her "And is he handsome?" She asked.

If you tell someone, she or he will disappear in the same way that others did.

"Yes, he's very handsome," she smiled as she took an uncomfortable bite of a Christmas cookie.

* * *

 

He went to his room that night, shocked her a little when she saw him standing in that same position for a long time.

"What's going on?"

"You did very well, today, Rey." He came over to kiss her, as he joined her in his bed.

"Mom is a few steps from here, it's not safe," she said.

"I put something special in her drink, she will not bother us."

* * *

 

Not two days had passed since Leia's arrival when she learned that she was pregnant. Rey did not think she could be until she saw the result of the test in the bathroom.

Leia was still in the house, and it was the first one who watched her cry.

"What do you have, Rey? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Poe Dameron?"

"No, I have not even seen him in months."

* * *

 

Rey did not want to speak or even recognize Poe Dameron when he approached her the morning after the attack, but after several days, she confessed to him what had happened that day.

“what he did to you?"

"He forced me, I did not want to but ..."

"We must go with the police, Rey, he must be locked up"

She thought all day, she agreed with him to go see the police, Ben Solo, he needs help. Finally, on the afternoon of that day, she called him on the phone only so that he would never answer the phone.

She did not say anything, neither did he when a couple of police officers knocked on their door, to inform them that Poe Dameron had disappeared.

* * *

 

"How long has this happened?"

"Since you went to Washington, 4 months ago."

She shook her head in disapproval, "Oh, my girl."

"What did you do, Ben?" She screamed from the door, as soon as she saw Ben enter a few seconds after Rey confessed everything. Her voice was ragged. "You dared to ... to rape your own sister. "

Ben's eyes lit up when he saw a pregnancy test on the table.

  "She is not my sister".

"God, you're a sick monster, Ben, I'm going to call the police and they'll take care of keeping you locked up until the end of your days for what you did to her."

"Oh, no, they will not take me away from her, nor will you."

Rey only saw him clench his fists.


End file.
